


Ash the Stablehand [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: multipodicity, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a stablehand and his cruel stepfamily.</p><p>A podfic of Ash the Stablehand, written by Mithrigil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash the Stablehand [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ash the Stablehand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38581) by [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/pseuds/Mithrigil). 
  * Inspired by [Ash the Stablehand [Podfic by luzula]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5014) by mithrigil, luzula. 



> This story was originally recorded by luzula, her version can be found [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/508749.html).
> 
> This was recorded as a pinch hit for multipodicity and I feel really horrible (bad mod, no cookie!) for how late it is, especially since luzula was the very first participant to finish her podfic for multipodicity. But better late than never, right?

**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/FT-Ash%20the%20Stablehand%20by%20mithrigil-paraka.mp3) (10.9 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/FT-Ash%20the%20Stablehand%20by%20mithrigil-paraka.m4b) (12.6 MBs)  
 **Length** : 14:00

  



End file.
